


Anders Thinks of Karl

by GhostGarrison



Series: Dragon Age Tumblr Fics [7]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, M/M, Rite of Tranquility, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGarrison/pseuds/GhostGarrison
Summary: Anders thinks of Karl... until he can't anymore.





	Anders Thinks of Karl

Anders dreams of Karl, of the enchanter’s warm hands & mouth on his body, his low and gentle voice in his ear. He can’t stop his eyes from wandering up and down the man’s physique sinfully hidden by robes. 

*

Anders dreams of Karl, who kissed him senseless only moments ago hidden between the library shelves. He’s always left wanting for more, body needy and mind intoxicated on the one thing he’s always wanted but couldn’t have. 

*

Anders dreams of Karl, the nightmares of every possible horrific scenario that the man could be going through in the Gallows keeping him awake at night. He barely sleeps, instead he sits in the dark and plots a rescue. 

*

Anders dreams of Karl, of the sunburst burned into the man’s previously perfect skin, his voice devoid of feeling, the warmth of the blood gushing over his hands. Tranquility is a fate worse than death, but now the latter feels slightly appealing. 

*

Anders dreams of Karl, but enough time has passed that it no longer hurts his heart upon waking. He’s moved on, finding someone loves him, who fills the numerous deep cracks of his soul like a salve he doesn’t deserve. 

*

Anders dreams of Karl, in addition to a list of names so long that he would have forgotten them all if they weren’t already seared into his mind. His body grows colder from the fatal wound, but his final thoughts are spent on all the people he’s failed. 

*

Anders once dreamt of Karl, but he doesn’t anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> angsty shit angsty shit
> 
> saving this from the tumblr purge of 2018
> 
> find me there and on pillowfort @ storybookhawke


End file.
